Dunia yang Kau Lihat
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Di dunia di mana kau bisa melihat apa yang soulmate-mu lakukan ketika kau tertidur, Kei hanya mampu menunjukkan pemandangan malam tanpa cahaya. KuroTsuki Fanfiction. For Hearty Kurotsuki Week Day 2: Bond. Happy reading!


**Dunia yang Kau Lihat**

 _by 0-reiyuu_

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruiichi-sensei**

 **.**

 **Kuroo Tetsurou x Tsukishima Kei**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe,** _ **Soulmate**_ **!AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, Misstypo**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for Hearty Kurotsuki Week**

 **Day 2 : Bond**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Dunia yang Kei lihat ketika ia membuka mata selalu sama. Hitam. Gelap. Sepi. Bagi Kei tak ada yang salah dengan dunianya. Ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan maaf kakak dan ayahnya maupun tangis sang ibunda ketika dokter memvonisnya buta. Ia tak mengerti bisikan bernada kasihan yang ditujukan padanya ketika ia berpapasan dengan orang lain. Kei tak beranggapan ada yang kurang darinya, walaupun dunia yang ia lihat akan selalu malam tanpa penerang. Bagaimana ia merasa kehilangan kalau dari awal ia tidak memilikinya?

Jam tua di sudut ruang tamu milik keluarga Tsukishima berdentang lima belas kali. Kei akan mendapati dirinya berbaring di atas tempat tidur, atau jika ia terlampau bosan sofa di ruang keluarga adalah pilihan lainnya. Di manapun, tujuannya selalu sama. Tidur siang. Manik madu pudar itu akan terpejam, membawa Kei ke dunia lainnya.

Ketika Kei membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya, dunia yang ia lihat tak lagi gulita. Ia tak pernah bosan walaupun pemandangan yang ia lihat selalu sama. Kadang ia berada di tengah kelas. Fokusnya akan lebih banyak mengikuti gerak-gerik pria paruh baya yang lalu lalang sambil menjelaskan. Kalau bukan, pandangannya akan saling beralih dari papan tulis bercoret kapur putih dengan lembar baris kosong dalam halaman buku catatan. Di lain waktu ia akan dihadapkan pada riuh-rendah gedung olahraga. Kei bahkan pernah tersentak bangun tiba-tiba. Siapa yang tidak jika hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah bola voli meluncur tinggi di depan mata tak kurang dari 30 cm.

Dari semua hari tempat yang selalu sama, ada hari di mana selalu ditunggu-tunggu Kei. Satu hari dalam satu minggu itu adalah favoritnya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat akan selalu berbeda. Suatu hari ia akan mendapati dirinya disuguhi layar PSP dan satu-dua bungkus kentang goreng. Kadang ia akan melihat enam orang memakai seragam yang sama dari seberang net di dalam gedung olahraga yang lebih besar dan riuh-rendah penonton yang lebih banyak.

Di hari lain ia berada di tempat lain. Saat musim semi ia akan diperlihatkan merah mudanya bunga sakura. Di kala hari hujan ia hanya akan membaca buku dengan tulisan yang belum terbiasa ia baca dan ditemani secangkir kopi. Musim panas yang terik ia akan melihat birunya laut dan putihnya pasir pantai. Jingganya pohon _momiji_ , gedung perkotaan yang menjulang, _game center_ , taman kota, setiap hari Kei merasa dirinya sedang berpetualang.

Hari ini petualangan Kei dimulai dengan pemandangan hilir-mudik manusia di tempat yang sama. Penglihatannya beralih menatap sepasang pemuda satu-dua tahun lebih tua darinya, Si Rambut Burung Hantu dan Si Wajah Tenang begitulah ia menamai mereka. Wajah-wajah yang sering ia lihat. Yang membuatnya penasaran kenapa mereka memakai sepasang bando telinga hewan. Tapi harus ia akui Si Wajah Tenang nampak cocok memakai telinga kucing hitam.

 _Tea cup_ besar membuatnya berputar-putar. Menurutnya tak begitu menarik tapi Si Rambut Burung Hantu kelihatan sangat senang. _Roller coaster_ membuat pandangannya buram dan mual. Makhluk-makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya heran. Atraksi hewan membuatnya kagum. Gadis-gadis berpakaian _dress_ selutut dan apron membuat cemberut. Apa bagusnya gadis sok manis menyanyi dan menggambar _omurice_ dengan kecap?

Ketika hari menjelang malam, Kei mendapati dirinya duduk di dalam sangkar salah satu biang lala. Tidak seperti _roller coaster_ benda ini bergerak ke atas perlahan. Sembari menunggu pandangan Kei tertuju pada rona kemerahan di kaki langit. Biang lala berhenti sebentar di titik tertinggi. Perhatiannya beralih pada papan putih di pangkuan yang tidak ia ingat dibawa.

 _ **Hey, let's meet up!**_

.

Kei tersentak bangun. Pusing melanda kepala akibat terlalu tiba-tiba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Peluh membasahi pelipis. Napasnya terengah-engah. Perlu beberapa menit untuk merilekskan tubuhnya kembali dan mengatur napasnya kembali normal. Dibawanya kedua lututnya dalam dekapan. Kepala bermahkota pirang pucat itu ditenggelamkan.

"Lagi kah?"

.

Di dunia ini, manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Mereka yang ditakdirkan bersama— _soulmate_ —diikat dengan cara yang menarik. Saat usiamu mencapai 12 tahun akan sesuatu istimewa yang akan terjadi padamu. Setiap kali salah satu dari mereka tidur, dia bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilihat _soulmate_ -nya. Hanya melihat. Kau tidak bisa mendengar, mengecap, merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Pengeculian kau tidak bisa melihat bayangan dirinya dalam cermin, semua benda yang mencetak foto ataupun namanya.

Mungkin bagi orang kebanyakan hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Namun, bagi Kei yang terbiasa dengan kegelapan dan hitam pekat adalah anugerah. Melihat bentuk dan warna jalan yang ia injak, silaunya cahaya, coklatnya kulit pohon, betapa melengkungnya garis pelangi, coretan abstrak yang _soulmate_ -nya sebut gambar, gerak langkah kaki adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sadari ada. Mungkin Kei terlalu penasaran. Mungkin Kei sudah candu. Namun jauh di lubuk hati, semakin Kei melihat semakin ia menyadari. Betapa menakutkannya kenyataan _soulmate_ -nya melihat dunia kelam yang ia lihat.

"Tsukki. _Hello_ , Tsukki. _Moshi-moshi_!"

 _ **Plak!**_ Kei menampik tangan yang bergerak ke sana kemari di depan wajahnya kasar. Tak peduli si pemilik tangan sudah mengaduh dan menggosok punggung tangannya yang memerah.

"Kalau kau tidak bilang sendiri dirimu buta aku tidak akan percaya," keluh si korban. Kei sering mendengar komentar itu. Senyum puas terkembang di bibirnya. Kei yang kau lihat ketika keluar rumah hanya akan terlihat seperti pemuda berkacamata yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan anjingnya. Ngomong-ngomong Tera—anjing penuntunnya sekarang tengah tertidur pulas di bawah bangku yang mereka berdua duduki. Itulah tujuannya. Bukan karena ia minder dan takut diolok-olok. Katakan itu pada mulut pedas asinnya. Ia hanya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Matanya memang tidak bisa melihat, tetapi indera lain miliknya jauh lebih peka. Risih juga kalau setiap kali berlalu ada tatapan dan bisikan kasihan mengekori.

"Siapapun akan sadar kalau kau melambaikan tangan baumu di depan muka orang, Kuroo _-san_."

Kalau Kei bisa melihat ia yakin sudah melihat raut wajah cemberut orang kebetulan ia tanyai jalan. Kei harus mengerutkan keningnya berkali-kali untuk mengerti—orang tunanetra mana yang akan paham kalau dijelaskan dengan gestur yang jelas tidak bisa ia lihat. Begitu menyadari ia buta entah kenapa Kuroo _-san_ —katanya itu namanya—memaksa untuk mengantarnya.

"Kau yakin tempat janjianmu benar di sini?" tanya Kuroo _-san_ ke sekian kali. "Ini sudah dua jam lho, Tsukki."

"Tolong berhenti memanggilku begitu. Kalau Kuroo _-san_ mau pergi aku tidak memaksa tinggal, ingat." Kei sewot. Tidak tahukah di dalam hati ia sudah harap-harap cemas. "Kuroo _-san_ sendiri bukannya ada janji?"

Teman duduknya itu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Yah, sepertinya dia tidak datang juga hari ini. Ini sudah kali ketujuh lho."

"Fufufu... Sepertinya kau dicampakkan _soulmate_ sendiri."

"Hoi! Yang lembut sedikit kenapa? Hatiku lagi rapuh ini," protes Kuroo _-san_. Nada suaranya jelas terdengar kesal. Mana yang meledeknya lebih muda darinya pula.

"Karena aku sepertinya dicampakkan juga."

Kei bisa merasakan sepasang mata memperhatikannya. Mungkin meneliti ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Kei memainkan jemarinya gelisah. Napas dihembuskan dalam. "Sudah berkali-kali dia mengajakku bertemu. Tapi aku tidak pernah datang. Aku takut. Bagaimana jika dia membenciku? Bagaimana jika dia tidak menerima keadaanku? Itu menakutkan, Kuroo _-san_. Maksudku dia menunjukkan dunianya padaku. Itu sudah seperti segalanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkan apapun untuknya. Ini pasti karma. Di saat aku punya keberanian, dia sudah menyerah."

Kei tersenyum getir. Usapan lembut di kepala sama sekali tak menyamankan perasaannya. "Kau boleh tertawa kalau kau mau."

Suara tarikan napas memasuki gendang telinga. "Mendengar kau bicara seperti itu seperti mengejekku tahu." Kei menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Dengan manik madu pudarnya sosok di sampingnya ia tatap. "Kau tahu _soulmate_ -ku itu sama sepertimu. Dia buta. Tidak butuh lama bagiku untuk menyadari. Siapa juga yang tidak sadar kalau setiap kali kau tidur yang kau lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Umumnya sekali dua kali kau pasti bisa melihat ketika _soulmate_ begadang atau kau sedang tidur siang kan? Awalnya jelas aku terkejut. Tapi..."

Kuroo menggantung kalimatnya. Helaan napas dihembuskan perlahan. Seandainya Kei bisa melihat ia pasti dengan mudah menemukan sinar kerinduan dari pancaran matanya. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya," bisiknya lembut. "Aku memang tidak bisa melihat dunia apa yang dia lihat. Tapi aku ingin mendengar bagaimana dunia yang dia dengar, menyentuh dunia yang dia sentuh. Dan jika apa yang dia rasakan ketika melihat duniaku sama seperti yang kau rasakan aku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya. _Soulmate_ ditakdirkan bertemu untuk saling melengkapi kan? Yah menurutku sih begitu."

Keduanya membisu. Kuroo sibuk menyesap kopi kaleng yang ia beli di tengah perjalanan mereka. Kei meresapi apa yang teman menunggunya itu katakan. Kalau Kuroo _-san_ bersedia menerima _soulmate_ -nya, mungkin _soulmate_ -nya juga sama.

"Kuroo _-san_ benar. Dia tidak mungkin berusaha sekeras itu," katanya. Ingatannya mengalun bagaimana _soulmate_ -nya berusaha terjaga memastikan dirinya menerima pesannya. "Dia bahkan pernah meminta kedua temannya terjaga seharian hanya untuk memastikan aku membaca pesannya. Temannya yang berambut jabrik hitam putih sampai menamparnya beberapa kali." Mengingatnya tak ayal membuat Kei tergelak tawa.

 _ **Bruuuus!**_

Kopi yang diminum Kuroo menyembur keluar. Cipratannya sampai membasahi tangan Kei. Menjijikan.

"Kuroo _-san_ kau kenapa?"

Sepasang tangan besar mencengkram barunya sedikit kasar. Kei merasakan tubuhnya diputar menghadap Kuroo. "Tsukki, ceritakan tentang _soulmate_ -mu."

"Eh? Buat apa?"

"Ulangi saja?"

Kei tak mengerti. Tapi menurut sajalah.

"Dia siswa SMA, dua tahun lebih tua dariku sepertinya. Dia ikut klub bola voli. Seragam mereka sewarna darah. Kalau aku tidak salah baca nama timnya Nekoma. Model rambutnya aneh, mata kanannya sering tertutup rambut. Dia punya banyak teman, tapi yang sering kulihat pemuda suka main game berambut seperti puding dan pemuda yang mirip burung hantu. Setiap akhir pekan dia selalu pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menarik. Taman, taman bermain, pantai—"

Kei menghentikan ceritanya. Suara sesegukan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Penasaran, dibawa jemarinya menelisik wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Basah.

"Kuroo _-san_ kau menangis?"

Suara sesegukan berusaha diredam. "Tentu saja, Bodoh! Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggu. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu," protesnya. Hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan ingus. Tapi siapa peduli.

Bertemu?

Dengannya?

Untuk apa?

 _ **Pang!**_

Kesadaran Kei seperti dihantam palu besar. Ia memberanikan dirinya meraba wajah Kuroo _-san_ lebih teliti. Jemari lentiknya beralih dari pipi menyentuh rahang kuat. Hidungnya mancung. Kelopak matanya tertutup, Kei penasaran akan berwarna apa irisnya jika ia bisa melihat. Rambut mengejutkan lembut tapi berantakan. Ada bagian yang menjuntai sampai menutup sebagian wajah bagian kanannya.

"Begitu ya? Akhirnya kita bertemu."

Kei bisa merasakan sepasang tangan menangkup lembut kedua sisi wajahnya yang entah kapan baru ia sadari sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Pipinya diusap penuh afeksi. Dahinya saling berciuman dengan milik Kuroo _-san_.

"Hei, _soulmate_. Aku Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Hei, _soulmate_. Aku Tsukishima Kei."

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's note, Author's corner:**_

Untuk hari ke dua event kurotsuki week. Prompt _soulmate_ ngambil dari tumblr. Terima kasih telah membaca. Kalau berkenan silakan tinggalkan kritik, saran, opini dan review. See you! ^_^


End file.
